Feelings
by Lucy-Clay
Summary: Storm comforts Jean about Logan's feelings for her. Set in the first film. Please review as it's my first story on here.


Storm was sprawled out on her bed in the mansion enjoying a few minutes of well deserved peace by reading a book that the Professor had lent to her. It was proving to be a good read, much better than the comics which Scott had forced upon her last week. She should give the Professor more credit, Storm thought as she turned a page. She'd only decided to start reading this out of kindness but she actually was enjoying it.

SLAM! The sound of someone forcefully closing a door reverberated down the corridor, causing Storm to sigh; couldn't the students just stay calm for half an hour? She shook her head and picked up the bookmark that lay on her bedside table. Storm carefully placed it in her book before standing up. She opened her bedroom door, stepped outside and walked head first into Scott.

"Sorry," she moved away from him as she apologised.

"That's okay," he told her "I was just heading down there," Scott gestured with his hand towards the end of the corridor.

"Are you checking out that banging?" Storm sighed with relief. She would be able to carry on reading.

"Well," Scott sounded evasive, "I was actually on my way to check on Jean and that Wolverine guy."

"Logan. What are they doing together?"

"Jean was taking him to his room, but they seem to be taking just a bit too long. I don't like that guy," he told her. As if she hadn't noticed! "There's something funny about him." Strom nodded. She couldn't see what Scott didn't like, but then again, Logan was in a room with his girl whilst he was left outside. Scott didn't wait for a proper reply off but simply turned on his heel and strode down the corridor. Strom watched him until he opened the door to a room at the end and entered without even knocking.

She smiled weakly to herself, Scott really did love Jean. You could see it in his eyes. Storm turned around to open up the door to her room; however footsteps announced the arrival of someone else. She looked up and saw Jean leaving the room which Scott had just entered.

"Jean," her friend looked up, startled as she heard her name. "What's going on?" Storm asked, but instantly regretted asking once she saw the expression on Jean's face.

Jean shook her head and attempted to pass Storm. "What's wrong?" Storm knew that her friend was probably crying inside but was just trying to hold back the tears. Her face crumpled and she closed her eyes as Storm grabbed her shoulder and pushed Jean into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Sit down," Storm offered and Jean obliged by dropping onto the desk chair. Storm gently placed herself on the edge of the bed. "So what happened?"

Jean looked at her best friend, the woman who she had trusted with every secret that she had ever had and attempted to muster a smile. She could talk to Storm.

"I think that Logan likes me." Storm's mouth dropped but she regained control of it before Jean noticed and forced herself to look unsurprised. Apparently she had a great poker face, so why not use it?

"God Jean, he's not even been here a day. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get these guys," Storm stated as though talking to a thick person. "So what makes you think that?"

"Well just his general behaviour," Jean replied and noticing her Storm's exasperated expression she elaborated. "The whole asking me where my room is, wondering aloud what I see in Scott and forcing me to read his mind kind of gives it away. He claimed that 'there would probably be something in there that you [me that is] might like.'"

Storm's eyes widened. She couldn't decide if she was disgusted or impressed.

"How did Scott take it?"

"I left just as he walked in," Jean shook her head and Storm noticed that she really was close to tears.

"It's okay," Storm attempted to reassure her friend. "Scott won't blame you, and looking at how Logan was acting towards Scott earlier, he'll just think that it was an attempt to annoy him."

"You think so?"

"Of course," Storm shrugged. "They're both guys. I don't know exactly what goes on in their brains but whatever it is, it likes you." Finally, Jean smiled.

"Thanks Storm."

"Anytime. Would you like a hot chocolate?"

"No thanks, I'd better get going." Jean stood up and headed out of the door and into the corridor. Storm picked up her book and laid there for a minute, staring at the cover. Jean was miserable that a guy liked her because she already had one. On the other hand, Storm wished that someone would pick her. Logan was hot and a mutant. Maybe one day, she thought to herself as she opened the book. She'd just have to try her best…


End file.
